Shorts Collection House&Cameron
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Pequenas shorts fics com House&Cameron...Porque existe Amor...
1. Pequenas Explicações

**Short Collection - House&Cameron**

Shorts que escrevi para o Desafio da comunidade 100 palavras para House MD.

A cada semana são dadas uma palavra, e nós temos que escrever em 100 palavras algo usando a mesma com os personagens de House M.D. Sou apaixonada pela série e por escrever então me apaixonei pelo projeto.

Procurem no Orkut e juntem-se a nós.

Espero que gostem.

**Vivis Drecco.**


	2. Estações

**[Estações]**

**O Desafio era estações então desenvolvi um romance entre os meus queridos, acompanhamos então pequenos flagrantes deles enquanto as estações passam e tudo se torna mais intenso.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Inverno.**

Nota: Após um caso longo demais, e uma noite quente demais... O começo de Cameron e House como amantes.

House abriu os olhos contrariado a claridade que invadia o quarto indicava que há muito já se passava do meio dia. Mas estava frio demais para que ele sentisse qualquer vã vontade de se afastar do corpo dela. Levantou as cobertas levemente e sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar com a brisa fria.

- está frio, Greg. – ela disse sussurrando e se remexeu moldando ainda mais seu corpo ao dele, a reação foi imediata: ondas de calor invadiram seu corpo e sua excitação era evidente.  
E sem se importar que fosse inverno afastou coberta e esquentou Cameron do jeito dele.

* * *

**Primavera**

Nota: Após um inverno frio, o calor aumenta na vida de House.

- está começando a ficar quente. – ela sorriu entrando e tirando o jaleco.

House apenas olhou para a janela do escritório e viu a neve acumulada na rua.

- sim, estamos praticamente derretendo aqui, você está bem?

Cameron sorriu e fechou as persianas, enquanto desabotoava sua blusa.

- estou ótima apenas quente.

Ela andou ate ele e se sentou em seu colo, a mão deslizando por entre os botões da blusa dele enquanto sua boca mordiscava sua orelha, a outra mão deslizando ate o tirar seu cinto.  
Ela gemeu suavemente e House sentiu-se estupidamente quente também quando ela o tocou.

* * *

**Verão**

Nota: Férias...

- Estou pronta! – Cameron olhou ao redor havia sete malas no chão, seis dela e um de House. Eram as primeiras férias extra-oficiais deles como amantes, ela estava empolgada.  
- você esta indo para a Sibéria?

- não é só porque vamos para um lugar quente que não necessitamos de roupa, Greg.

- minha cara, se tudo depender de mim, e convenhamos é... – House se aproxima por trás de Cameron e traça com seus lábios o caminho do pescoço dela, enquanto suas mãos começam a levantar a saia dela – roupas serão desnecessárias.

- eu adoro o verão.

- e eu você!

* * *

**Outono**

Nota: Boatos no hospital dizem que House tem um caso com Cameron apesar da discrição deles. House ainda insiste em manter segredo até aquela manhã de outono.

Cameron parou em frente à House, seus cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento e uma folha se prendeu neles, House levou sua mão até ela e a tirou fazendo um leve carinho enquanto isso.

Cameron fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dele.

Ela era sempre assim doce e pura ao toque dele, o destruindo e reconstruindo.

Ele a beijou sem pressa dessa vez.

Ela o abraçou.

- estamos em frente ao hospital, Greg.

- não me importa, todos precisam saber que além de ter um caso com você há um ano, que eu a amo.

Cameron o beijou completamente feliz.


	3. The way you make me feel

**[Resposta - M. Jackson] **

**_O desafio dessa semana era escrever algo usando o primeiro verso de uma música de Michael Jackson, e aqui esta o resultado. Enjoy! The way you make me feel_**

**  
**- _Hei Linda_ – Ele falou em voz alta– _usando seus salto alto_, está obviamente querendo destruir-me - sorriu ao vê-la corar e fitá-lo

- não está incrivelmente sexy, para um E.R?

- tenho um encontro.

- e não poderia se arrumar em casa? – ele agora estava olhando descaradamente para o decote de Cameron

- é no horário do expediente. – ela sorriu maliciosa e House ficou boquiaberto

- é comigo?

- se fosse você precisaria perguntar?

Ela virou e entrou em seu escritório, cada passo exalando confiança. Antes que notasse ele a seguia fechando a porta.

- quer se encontrar comigo?

*** Primeiro Verso Original:_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_ ...***


	4. Estetoscópio

**[Resposta Estetoscópio]**

** O desafio desta semana era usando a palavra Estetoscópio o que resultou em sete shorts, realmente me inspirou está palavra, porém algumas respostas não se encaixam em House&Cameron postarei em outro tópico especifico. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Bengalas e Estetoscópios...**

- House, você é inacreditável!  
House apenas levantou o olhar.  
- certo – ele sorriu irônico – Você esta tendo um caso.  
- o que? – o outro ficou atônito  
- você comprou um novo estetoscópio, o que me leva a crer que ela seja médica.  
- baseado em que esse argumento?  
- quando você namorou uma enfermeira trocou de gravata.  
Wilson suspirou  
- não é nada disso é apenas um presente.  
- sim, Cuddy tem péssimo gosto para estetoscópio.  
- vindo de quem deixa Cameron escolher a bengala.  
*House olha para a bengala de madeira escura com desenhos de borboletas em meio ao fogo entalhadas.*  
- Bom, digamos que ela sabe me compensar essa humilhação, se é que você me entende...  
*Sorriso Malicioso*

* * *

**Gelado**

- eu sinto que você gosta disso?  
- você poderia ser mais especifico?  
- não.  
Ela suspirou fundo e tentou escutar novamente.  
- viu, gosta.  
- do que House?  
- de tocar-me com este estetoscópio gelado.  
Ela não respondeu apenas tentou novamente.  
- o que eu gostaria...  
Ela o interrompeu.  
- Greg eu preciso de silencio?  
- Francamente Allison.  
Ele começa a tamborilar os dedos na mesa.  
- sabe Greg é você que gosta que eu o toque.  
Ela começou a sair ate que ele disse:  
- Inteligente, vai continuar ou eu posso escutar você? – perguntou com a voz rouca.


	5. Doces ou Travessuras

**[Resposta Glicose]**

_ Desafio usando glicose como palavra base. _

**Doces ou travessuras**

Ele sentiu a leve picada e seu sangue verteu a um pequeno tubo de ensaio, e sentiu um leve formigamento e ergueu seu olhar para encontrar os dela preso a si.  
- Você esta fazendo que exame?  
- de Glicose. – ele foi direto, não queria dar motivos a ela de mais perguntas.  
Mas ela continuou lhe olhando aqueles olhos extremamente doces que lhe faziam pensar em Travessuras, e nem era Halloween.  
Ela suspirou e tocou seu braço.  
- Doce?  
Ela perguntou lhe oferecendo um chocolate e ele viu algo no olhar dela e devolveu maliciosamente:  
- Depois teremos travessuras, Doçura?


	6. Glicose

**[Resposta Glicose]**

_ Desafio usando glicose como palavra base. _

**Doces ou travessuras**

Ele sentiu a leve picada e seu sangue verteu a um pequeno tubo de ensaio, e sentiu um leve formigamento e ergueu seu olhar para encontrar os dela preso a si.  
- Você esta fazendo que exame?  
- de Glicose. – ele foi direto, não queria dar motivos a ela de mais perguntas.  
Mas ela continuou lhe olhando aqueles olhos extremamente doces que lhe faziam pensar em Travessuras, e nem era Halloween.  
Ela suspirou e tocou seu braço.  
- Doce?  
Ela perguntou lhe oferecendo um chocolate e ele viu algo no olhar dela e devolveu maliciosamente:  
- Depois teremos travessuras, Doçura?


	7. Mãos

**[Resposta Mãos]**

O desafio desta semana foi com a palavra mãos... Muito inspirador

Cada short separada por quebras de linhas...

* * *

**Piano**

Suas mãos dedilhavam com força as teclas do piano.  
Sua casa agora estava inundada de dor e angustia... A solidão sempre estivera ali, então não entedia essa súbita consciência dela existir doer tanto.  
Talvez fosse porque antes outras mãos tocavam essas teclas com ele, outros sorrisos e risos inundavam seu espaço, talvez fosse porque Cameron não habitava mais seu lar como habitava seu coração...  
Talvez fosse esse o motivo de suas mãos só trazerem dor ao tocar a musica que ela gostava...  
Seus dedos sangravam, mas ele aceitava a dor com prazer, ele merecia por tê-la expulsado de sua vida...

* * *

**Piano pt.2**

Ela entrou no apartamento, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao vê-lo novamente.  
Ela havia desistido de seus sonhos, achará que estava preparada para buscar suas coisas, mas não estava.  
Podia pegar tudo, mas seu coração estava com ele, e a melodia dolorosa que ele tocava marcando com sangue as teclas do piano eram como uma tortura.  
Em silêncio ela sentou ao lado dele suas mãos acompanhando a melodia se manchando de sangue.  
Sem dizer nenhuma palavra ele soube que ela voltara novamente, sem dizer nenhuma palavra Cameron resolveu não desistir.  
Então tocaram juntos e espantaram a dor e solidão.

* * *

**Rum**

Ele acabara de tomar um coquetel de Soda com limonada extra-doce quando ela entrou em seu apartamento, em suas mãos uma garrafa de Rum, em seus lábios um sorriso malicioso.  
- Você já tomou o coquetel?  
- Não sabia que faríamos Mojitos...  
- bom teremos que tentar outra receita.  
Então ela o fez provar o rum e logo um beijo sabor hortelã incendiou sua boca.  
Menos de dois segundo e Cameron conseguia fazê-lo provar a melhor forma de Mojitos.  
Era a bebida favorita dela, e seria a dele de agora em diante nessa forma.  
Soda, Rum e lábios de Cameron.

* * *

**Frio**

Ela tirou as luvas assim que entrou na sala, foi um movimento tão simples, mas a visão das mãos dela assim o deixou completamente perplexo.  
Olhou o quadro lendo os sintomas o que não ajudou, afinal taquicardia, febre eram os seus.  
Então corrente elétrica ela tocou sua face, as mãos delas estavam quente e queimaram a sua face gelada.  
- Você esta febril, House, quanto de vicodin você tomou?  
Ela estava preocupada ele sentia, mas foi grosso mesmo assim  
- não o suficiente.  
E saindo o mais rápido que pode tentando esquecer o profundo prazer que aquele toque lhe dava.

* * *

**House...**

Era sob a pele quente e levemente úmida dela que suas mãos deslizavam sem se preocupar com falsa moral, porque a pele dela assim como tudo eram suas conhecidas, lhe levavam a sentir espasmos por todo o seu corpo...  
Enquanto seus dedos a tocavam a sentia se derreter em seus braços e ele se preparava para se derreter dentro dela...  
Seus corpos se encontraram com força e sem pudor, o calor dentro deles embaçando o espelho que tudo refletia.  
E ela sussurrava a cada movimento de seus corpos...  
- House...  
Seu nome nunca fora tão lindo... Na voz de Cameron


	8. Pressão Sanguínea

**[Resposta Pressão Sanguínea] **

_Desafio usando Pressão sanguínea como palavra base... hot! _

**Alta e Baixa.**

A minha pressão sanguínea é baixa, extremamente baixa, porém existe algo nela que transforma meu quadro de saúde drasticamente, ela então se torna alta, e vem com tudo, dor de cabeça, enjôos, palpitações, tremores e me faz suar frio... Assim só andando perto de mim... Acredito que ela não é a causa de todos os meus males, apenas daqueles que meu vicodin não pode aliviar e Cameron, é a única que não percebe isso... A Minha pressão está novamente alta, e fica baixa ao ouvir que ela vai se casar... Começo a cogitar assassinato... Minha pressão sobe novamente... Ela sorriu...


	9. Vicodin

**[Vicodin] **

Desafio da semana com a palavra vicodin, o vicio oficial de House.

**Simples Assim... **

Nada podia ser simples, não para ele, e a morte jogada a sua frente lhe dizia que tudo era simples...

Assim como o perfume doce que insistia a lhe rodear esses dias, era o perfume e o gosto adocicado das suas pílulas que lhe impediam de enlouquecer, por que no fundo eram as únicas coisas no mundo que o enlouqueciam porque não eram simples eram complicadamente amargas por lhe mostrarem um pedaço de céu que ele não podia tocar.

Então tremulo tocou o esgar de loucura e deixou o sabor envolver-lhe, tocando-o...

A única loucura sã que era completamente dele.


End file.
